When World Collide
by PheonixxNinja
Summary: A teenage boy ends up combining both his world and the world of Minecraft through a mysterious mod now watch as him and his friends try to survive this new world and meet new friends and make new enemies along the way in the new world of MineCraftia (Rated T for violence,blood,gore and swearing from her and there ratings may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dude Pheonixxninja here with another new story man with all these new stories imma end up fainting but anyway not much to say except I hope you guys enjoy and of course without further ado ONWARD to the story**

 **Ahem I claim no ownership of MineCraft if I did I'd be rollin in money right now.**

 **i also claim no ownership of any mods used in the story everything belongs to their respective owners**

* * *

The faint sound of shrieks could be heard from a small forest darkness surrounding every inch of the area two figures ran unknown creatures following in pursuit of them,the two figures ran as fast as they could their breaths heavy their clothes seemed tattered and ripped and their eyes struck with fear as a creature appeared from the bundle of trees the creature turned around walking towards the two.

"GET OUT THE WAY" A feminine voice yelled as the creature hissed faintly the sound of something piercing the creatures skull echoed through the darkened area.

"THANKS!" A male voice yelled as two more creatures were shot down vanishing into two figures reached the edge of the forest everything had been dark,no moon to illuminate the area the sound of feet rushing by their side could be heard the three figures stood at the edge of the into the blank night sky one thought raced through their minds as they dashed towards the a small village illuminated by torch light.

"What had happened to this world?"

 _Ding! Dong!(don't blame me)_

"Coming!" a voice spoke from up the stairs a male figure rose out of his room,dashing down the stairs in a hurry he opened the door to reveal a girl around 14 she was quite short about 3,4 feet she dressed in a blue jacket and denim jeans a small rose paper clip on her oddly pink hair which had been wrapped into a pony tail,her eyes were an odd color as well being mismatched the left being purple and the other being pink she stared at the male tapping her foot impatiently,her arms crossed over her chest.

The male being about 4,5 feet stared at her his grey eyes meeting her mismatched ones he wore a black hoodie with a creeper head on the back and dark blue jeans along with an orange-grey nikes he had a fairly average build not to muscular but still pretty healthy looking if it wasn't for the fact he had one hand stuck in a cookie jar.

"you do know where late for school right?" The girl spoke,the male simply shrugged walking out with his backpack on he closed the door staring back at the female who simply walked in front staring back at him to make sure he was male pulled out a red iPhone plugging in his ear buds while playing two continued for about 7 blocks before reaching the gates of their school which was fairly big,students roamed the building some chatting with friends while others stood in dark corners which had been very creepy.

"Hey Theo were here" The girl said in a cheery tone the male known as Theodore just shrugged entering the school two were greeted by the fresh smell of the beautiful shining ponds by the school along with the many trees that held against the entrance.

Theodore sped up a bit as the bell rung through the area the female followed behind the distance they could see the students entering the class one after the other."Cmon Rose were gonna be late!" Theo exclaimed as they dashed up the stairs all of the students had already entered the class and their class was straight across the hall Theodore scanned the area to make sure no one was there before making a mad dash for the door,Rose following close behind.

The two crashed into the room nearly breaking the door down their classmates staring at them in confusion,the teacher had an unamused look on his face as he adjusted his glasses."I'm surprised you're actually here on time,I was just about to start" The teacher spoke a wide grin spread across Theodores face as he got up and headed to his seat Rose following behind.

[~]

In the darkness white glowing eyes could be scene a mischievous smile spread across the figures face as his demonic laugh echoed through the darkness.

"The time has come to take both world" he spoke as his eyes vanished into the endless void.

* * *

 **whelp that's it I like to make the starting chapters short but don't worry the next chapter will be longer I promise so just put down the swords ~picks up shield~ so anyways did you enjoy this short introduction it's not the complete one but meh it's still good well that's what I think tell me what you think and be sure to FOLLOW/FAVORITE ANNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**

 **P.S-and the oc submission form will be put into the next chapter or the 3rd so be patient thank you ^~^**


	2. Chapter 2:World Collision

**Hey duudes Pheonixxninja here with another chapter of when worlds collide so as I said this chapter will be longer cuz well that's just how I roll but anyway I hope y'all enjoy this story so without further ado ONWARD to the story**

 **...what your looking for the owner of ain't here and I definitely ain't him**

* * *

The day went relatively quickly and Theodore was heading straight towards his home,the sun setting slowly leaving the sky a beautiful orange-red color some birds could be seen flying across the look up at the sky a small smile curved across his lips as he approached his home unlocking the door and entering the usual nobody was there."Home sweet home" Theodore sighed walking up the stairs,opening the door to his bed room throwing his bag on the bed he flopped down on his bed slowly drifting into sleep.

[~]

Theodore woke up to the sound of something breaking down the stairs he shot up from his bed examining his room no one had been in there and he was the only one with a crept towards the door he grabbed the baseball bat he felt by his door and opened the door peeking stared down the stairs noticing a light shining down the stairs."Weren't the lights off?" Theo thought creeping out of his room he peered over the stairs staring down he noticed that someone was down in the kitchen,gripping the bat he had in his hand he made his way towards the could here the faint sound of humming along with the sound of a knife cutting something.

"MOM!" Theodore exclaimed jumping into the kitchen a feminine scream could be heard as a nice was sent flying at Theodore he ducked narrowly dodging the blade as it struck the stared up in fright a strand of his hair had split in two he looked back seeing the knife stuck in the then stared back at his mom who looked mor angry than relieved."Theodore! don't scare me like that!" She nearly yelled walking towards him she examined him to see if there were any cuts lucky there weren't she then plucked the knife from the wall.

Theodore's mom was slightly shorter than him,she had long wavy brown hair which was darker than Theodore's light brown hair, skin was a creamy color and her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue compared to Theo's grey eyes,she had fairly nice figure almost hour glass shaped.

Theo let out a sigh of relief ignoring that fact that he almost died he walked back up the stairs heading into his room he walked into his room staring at the computer he booted it up entering the password for scrolled the mouse through the screen and stopped just above a pixelated block of dirt he clicked it and there a small window opened with the words minecraft above typed in the password as the screen changed but Theo had not expected what happened next a small ad popped up showing a mod which was written in red text that said.

 **Best Mod Pack**

Theodore stared at the screen in confusion ads didn't usually pop up for him so out of curiosity he clicked it the screen went blank before turning back on for some reason his forge application had opened automatically he just shrugged it off waiting for the mod to finish once it had finished the computer screen just went blank Theodore stared in confusion he look out his room the lights of the kitchen were still on he turned back around noticing the computer had turned back on but the screen was completely screen glowed more as Theodore came closer and closer soon the light had shone so bright Theodore had to cover his eyes for the fear he might go blind,The computer shone brightly illuminating the entire room.

"What the f-"

[~]

Theodore opened his eyes slowly he felt comfy he hadn't fallen asleep on his bed and it definitely wasn't this soon remembered what had happened and shot up staring around him he noticed that he wasn't in the room or the house for that matter he had been surrounded by trees."Where am I?" Theo asked himself getting up he felt thirsty wondering around abit he noticed a pond he walked up to it splashing the fresh water over his face he opened his eyes and stared into the pond the next thing he new he let out a terrifying scream as he touched his face he stared back into the the pond he still felt like himself but he looked different his eyes had become mismatched the left one being a brilliant purple and the right being orange his skin had darkened to a more brown tan-ish color he touched the top of his head feeling a soft silk through his fingers he took it off examining it he noticed that it had been balck hood with two purple eyes the straps of the hood hanging looked down he seemingly wore a red sweater and dark blue jeans along with orange shoes and his hands,his hands had been completely looked around hearing the faint hissing from the woods he stared into them not quiet seeing much he turned his attention back to the pond not noticing the green creature sneaking up behind was only when it had been just inched away when he noticed it he whipped around in fear as the creature glowed hissing faintly as it grew closed his eyes waiting for his approaching death...but it never came Theodore opened his eyes just in time to see an arrow pierced just above the creepers head a dark gray substance leaking out as the creature fell to the ground with a _thud! Theo_ stared around looking for the source of the arrow.

a figure came from the bundle of trees pointing what looked like a bow at him he raised his arm in defense the figure came out of the shadows revealing a girl shorter than him she had long light green hair which had been wrapped in a ponytail her two dark green eyes stared at Theodore recognized her he opened his moulth to speak but he was interrupted by the female figure."Theodore what did you do?" She spoke in a angered tone.

It was at that moment that Theodore remembered the simply detail he had forgotten.

 **He had all his mods active**

* * *

Whelp **that was not long but still longer than the last I wanna leave a bit Of mystery before getting on to the actual story itself so anyway whatcha think was it good bad needs improvement please be sure to tell me and as always FOLLOW/FAVORITE ANNNNND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**

 **P.S-no the submission form is not here yet I gotta think a bit plus I don't want to just pop an OC in the second it starts minus Rose and Theo but anyway the submission form of course will be in the next chapter so please be sure to stay tuned and until next !^~^**


	3. Chapter 3: GoldenRod Village

"What did you do?" She repeated with a more threatening tone. Theo raised his arms defensively.

"What do you mean?, I didn't do anything," Theo answered, the female lowered the bow.

"I walked in when you booted up your computer and I saw the light. Next thing I know I'm in the middle of nowhere with a bow." She fired an arrow behind him. He whipped around just in time to see a creeper turn to dust.

"Nice shot Julie," Theodore commented the female known as Julie gestured for him to follow which he did. "So what exactly happened?" He asked.

"Apparently the worlds been shifted our world and the world of Minecraft where collided together by that mod you downloaded," Julie explained the sun began to set in the horizon and the hissing of creepers increased along with the clacking of bones and the low hungry growls of something else. "Come on we've got to build a shelter."

Theo followed without arguement after all it was the first rule of Minecraft build a shelter. They stopped at a tree Theo approached the tree and raised his fist using all his strength he punch the tree. The wind blew and the clacking of bones were accompanied by the pained howls of the male teen. Julie shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose, she pulled out her axe swinging hard at the trunk of the tree.

She continued to strike the tree blow after blow the tree wiggled and the sun shrunk slowly out of view. The tree fell with a loud thunk as it exploded into blocks. She turned to the teen who was nursing his injured hand.

"Real world rules remember?. Cant exactly punch trees with your fist," she tossed him another axe as they both swung at different trees, remembering to plant the saplings after.

"Okay let's hurry up we have company," Theo pointed towards the incoming horde of zombies and skeletons. The zombies growled blood dripping from the rotting flesh which peeled off their deep green skin. The skeletons were no longer their funny blocky cartoon characters yet terrifying creatures of the night flesh peeling off their bones blood dripped from the teeth. Some held swords tainted with the blood of their enemies and others held bows aiming with sharp eyes at the teens.

"Shall we run for our lives?" asked Theo. Julie nodded in response and they both ran as if their lives depended on it which it did.

The horde ran after them bones clacking and snapping arrows soared through the arrows narrowly missing the teens. Purple eyes glared at them from the darkness disappearing slowly into the forest. Theodore's mismatched eyes gleamed as the moon shimmered brightly its blocky shape intertwining with the spherical moon. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to the crowd.

Julie skidded to a stop as well staring at the teen in confusion, "your gonna get us killed Theo. Run!" but he didn't run his eyes glared at the horde, his lips parted and his other eye turned purple. The horde growled louder more hungrier but some of the growls and snarls were filled with something else. Disgust.

His eyes gleamed and a terrifying screech escaped his lips, birds flew from the trees and Julie covered her ears the horde backed away, growling with frustration.

Julie put her hands down, her eyes filled with fear as she stared at her friend his eye reverted to green and his breath became laboured, "What was that?" She questioned herself. The moon shone brightly reminding her about the dangers that still lurked in the darkness. "Come on Theo, were still in danger. Those aren't the only creatures of the night now." Theo turned around following behind her.

They hadn't spoken a word about what happened, wind howled into the night and the teens stopped in front a cave.

"This looks good," said Theo looking at Julie for approval. She nodded in agreement and took out her materials Theo following behind. Julie set up the planks while Theo crafted a door and torches from coal he collected.

"And...were done, I guess." He placed the last torch, the oak wood room lit up revealing the smooth stone floor and the makeshift beds. "Although we could use actual beds." Julie nodded in agreement the makeshift beds were more uncomfortable than they looked and the growling from the zombies and hissing from spiders or whatever was out there kept them both awake all night.

 **[-]**

The sun rose setting the sky into a beautiful orange slowly turning to a deep blue. Theo groaned rolling of his makeshift bed and stretching his sore limbs.

He exited the small cabin. Ray of sunlight bathed him in its warm glow. He glanced at the opposite side of the cave. Julie was packing things he guessed she had harvested from monsters and other animals. As if feeling his gaze she glanced up and threw her bag over her shoulders.

"Come on. We're gonna have to find shelter. This thing won't protect us forever so I suggest we head to Goldenrod Village we can pick up some supplies from there," Julie explained, Theo nodded following behind the huntress. "Here you're gonna need this," she tossed him a wooden sword. A small box appeared before him.

 **Light Wooden Sword**

 **Strength: Weak**

 **Status: Dull**

 **A sword made from oak wood.**

He stared at the window in front of him. It quickly closed as he finished reading it. He shrugged testing the sword, he slashed it against a tree it left a small mark were the blade made contact with the thick tree.

"It's sharp enough to kill a mob. Which you might need to do a lot," said Julie. Theo nodded she handed him a sheath as they continued their long journey to Goldenrod Village.

 **[...]**

"Sir the worlds have merged and the chosen ones have awaken," said a voice. A figure hid in the darkness their golden lion eyes stared into the darkness.

"Great, put the plan into action," a demonic voice laughed, blank white orbs flared in the darkness. The figure in the shadows bowed.

"Yes sir." And with that the figure left the room. The second figures pure white orbs gazed into the large mirror which showed the teens wandering the almost aimless forest. The female pulled out a map quickly reading it before directing the male to the left.

"Let's see your potential." The figure's demonic voice boomed through the room.

 **[...]**

Theo slashed at the large wild pig it growled loudly and charged at the male teen its tusks made contact with Theo's wooden blade. Watched from afar keeping her bow aimed at the creature. Theodore slashed one last time cutting the creature's throat clean. Blood oozed from the creatures neck as it fell dead at his feet. Julie lowered her bow, an orb of light soared from the dead creatures body. Beams of light swirled around Theodore as well as herself.

 **Level Increase 1**

 **Skill achieved!**

 **[Wild Charge]**

 **The user charges the enemy striking with direct and fatal blows (will sometimes miss and can cause damage to the user if over used)**

 **Boar Meat achieved!**

 **Boar Skin achieved!**

 **Level Increase 2**

 **[Sky Breaker] Increase 2**

 **4 Boar Skin achieved!**

Theodore stared down at his palms he felt stronger and his energy had been replenished. "What was that?" He questioned his friend.

"Level up one of the mods in that thing allowed it. Very useful now that you mention it," she explained, "no time to wait around Theo, we've gotta get to Goldenrod before sunset or we're screwed."

Theodore nodded and they hurried off into the direction which the map had shown them. The sun slowly descending and darkness coating the land.

 **[...]**

They made it to the village two guards in iron armor approached them.

"What is your business here?" The guard questioned.

"We're looking for a place to stay," Julie answered. The guard examined her then Theo.

"You can come. But that," he pointed at Theo. "Stays out here," Theo backed away, Julie became confused by the guards hostility towards her friend. As if reading her mind the guard said, "hybrids are not welcomed here." Julie turned to her friend. Other than the purple eye and the hat. He looked completely normal.

Theo smiled, "you go on ahead I'll wait out here," She nodded hesitating to leave her friend alone. She entered through the gates of the village and headed for the nearest shop. The merchant payed no attention to her, smashing his hammer against the hot steel.

"What'd ya want?" He asked without turning to look at the teen.

"I could use a weapon," she put the gold coins on the counter. The blacksmith turned around.

"I'm not interested in your cash. But if you can get me some materials I could make ya somethin'," Julie became intrigued by this offer.

"And where might I get these materials?" She questioned. The blacksmith handed her a map.

"Get some rest before headin' out," the Blacksmith turned back to his work as Julie left.

 **[...]**

Theo stood outside the village, killing the mobs that came after him. He slammed into a skeleton and thrusted his sword forward impaling a zombie. The creatures vanished in smoke.

He charged a second skeleton his sword clashing with its. Their swords locked and Theo pushed harder the wooden sword cracked and shattered into splinters of wood. The zombies grinned as well as the skeletons. They began to advance on him. He ran the horde following in pursuit. He pushed the branches of trees from his face running as fast as his legs could take him.

"Light," he smiled. Running faster with new found strength he closed in on the house. Banging on the door. The horde getting closer with each second, his banging became more frantic and finally the door opened. He pushed himself inside slamming the door shut.

He place his hand on his knees and sighed in relief.

"Thanks I thought I was a goner," he looked around the house. It was empty, he stood there in confusion.

A figure stood in the darkness of what he assumed was the kitchen. He approached the figure. The figure backed away and hissed. He backed away looking for something to attack it with. Whatever was in the kitchen wasn't human. He caught sight of an iron sword and grabbed it. Holding tightly unto the heavy blade.

"Ok," he exhaled heavily. And cautiously approached the figure. He swung his blade clumsily. He could've swore he heard the creature giggle.

 _Just my mind playing tricks on me_ he thought to himself. And swung the blade down. The creature dodged it with ease and hissed at him. It almost seemed like it was taunting him.

"Stay still," he growled swinging the heavy blade again. The creature dodged it and advanced unto him. He back away and raised the blade ready to swing again. The heavy blade left his palms. He glanced behind him.

"What the-" a fist made contact with his face before everything went black.

 **{Goldenrod Village}**

Julie continued through the village buying just enough to survive the dungeon. She had heard the rumors of this particular dungeon of course and frankly it shook her to the core.

She headed out side the village, no sign of Theo.

"Where could that idiot be?" She asked herself.

 **{Theo}**

Theo opened his eyes examining the room around him. His face hurt and it was pitch black.

"Hey is anyone here?" He asked, no sounds. His hands and feet were bound. "Hey!" He called out.

Light shone on his face. He hissed in annoyance.

"What if he's nice," a voice spoke through the darkness.

"Don't be ridiculous. Humans like him hunt us for fun," a second voice hissed

"I dunno maybe he could change," the first voice spoke once again.

"Hey can you set me free?" Theo asked. The figures before him were both female and four other figures stood behind them. All eyes on him.

"Not after we find out why your here human," the second female hissed.

"I say we feed him to the dragons," a male voice hissed.

Theo laughed nervously, beads of sweat trickling down his face.

"I'll take that as a no."

* * *

 **hey PHEONIXXNINJA with the OC submissions I forgot to post them before but thanks to ThunderBladeX i was reminded an now without further ado let's get to it**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Weapoms:**

 **Class: Warrior, Mage, Thief, Gunslinger, Druid/Healer etc**

 **Species: (can be half human/mob)**

 **Backstory: (can be Human world or Minecraft world)**

 **Now for the rules**

 **1: No god mode or overpowered stuff**

 **2: if your character is a hybrid you cannot make them a powerful creatures such as an Enderdragon or god**

 **3: Theo or Julie has absolutely no siblings and you cannot claim the title of cousin or anything that will make it unfair for others**

 **4: last but not least. Have fun And enjoy the story ^~^**


End file.
